Currently, there is a technique related to an information processing apparatus that detects a direction of a gaze of a user using the information processing apparatus and optimally performs operations.
For example, the technique disclosed in Patent Document 1 is applied to an image display system that reads out a certain number of images from a memory storing a plurality of images converted into image data and outputs the images to a screen. In the image display system, the gaze direction of the user is detected to judge a focus part of the user, and an image including a feature similar to that of the focus part is selected and displayed.
Further, the technique disclosed in Patent Document 2 is applied to an information presenting system that includes a gaze tracking device that judges a gaze position on a display device and presents information to a user. In the information presenting system, by monitoring the gaze position with respect to a plurality of pieces of displayed information, new information is selected and presented based on a correlation with a user's interest level.
Furthermore, Patent Document 3 discloses the technique of detecting a state of a user present in a multimedia information space where the user is capable of viewing a video or listening to music and outputting next media information depending on the detected result.    Patent Document 1: Japanese Patent Application Laid-open No. Hei 09-114846    Patent Document 2: Japanese Patent Application Laid-open No. Hei 10-133810    Patent Document 3: Japanese Patent Application Laid-open No. 2001-216527